survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die
'"I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die" '''is the tenth episode of [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island]]. Day 24: Final 11 Immunity Challenge - "The Counting" The next challenge for the Destierro Tribe was another SurvivORG favorite called Counting. Players had to count to the suggested number (which was 141) one by one in their confessionals. The challenge was that they had to do it in a certain amount of seconds, which they suggested by themselves. The winner would be the one to count to 141 in the shortest (and completed) amount of time. The challenge came down to the wire, with Zzra getting 2:26, Cia finishing in 2:23 after both set their times for 2:29. Natalie and Vlin both set their times at the lowest with 2:25, and Vlin finished faster by one second, giving him Individual Immunity and safety at the next Tribal Council. Day 25: F11 Tribal Council After Destierro had its last Tribal Council, in which Ari was idoled out and Kyle and Musette were left on the outs, a working majority looked to be formed with the 9. However, this was short-lived, as Josh and Cia were both accused of overplaying, and cracks soon developed that Kyle and Musette were able to get into. Josh soon was seen as untrustworthy by some members of the tribe, as he had been shifty regarding Lexa's position in the alliance from last vote. Musette also opened up about her emotions and feelings to many members of the tribe. Cia, Natalie, and Enzo looked to target Josh, who heard of this and all hell broke loose, resulting in the Bee Keepers and Revolution alliances looking to counter by putting votes on Cia. Mr Fish was out of the loop on both groups, only voting for Josh after he was told in the last minute. At the end, Lexa and Fish sided with Cia, Natalie, Enzo and Vlin to vote Josh (Lexa voted Cia to keep the ruse up) while Josh, Musette, Kyle, Zzra, and Ellie voted for Cia. However, Enzo, who had revealed prior publicly that he had a Hidden Immunity Idol that expired this round, played it on Cia in #tribal-council-10, which resulted in Josh being idoled out 5-6*, for the second consecutive successful idol play to begin the merge, and making Josh the first member of the PanORGma jury. After the vote, a protracted debate between Musette and Vlin regarding the potential existence of a copypasta and emotional differences occurred in camp, which eventually was resolved. The last two votes and the continuing tension leave an atmosphere with lots of potential room for chaos to come. Trivia * This was the first time in SurvivORG history that two successful Hidden Immunity Idols began the merge. * The episode title was given by Musette, talking about her resolve to fight back from both receiving votes at the last Tribal Council, and to rectify her reputation from what she perceived as a smear from Vlin.